User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for October 10, 2016
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. This week began with an effort to finish up the remaining syntactic reviews in the second scene of the Chapter 2.2 prologue in the Elegy campaign. Apparently I had a rather major miscount going on from the last two previous weeks - on Monday, I discovered that I'd forgotten to count a total of eleven blocks where the syntactic reviews had been completed, which meant that I had less work to do on that front than I thought I did when I posted the previous update. Needless to say, I was pretty happy about that - Monday turned out to be a particularly hectic day in RL and I was happy to get as much done that day as I did. With only twenty-two text blocks left to review instead of thirty-three, I put in a major effort to get the remaining reviews done, an effort that I'm happy to report this morning wrapped up at the tail end of lunchtime on Tuesday. On Wednesday, I turned my attention to the final translations, putting in an effort to translate the second block of text of the second scene of the dialogue. This was a very large block that rapidly turned into a pretty substantial chunk of work. It wound up taking my entire lunch break on that day and for all the effort I put in I wound up with only a partially translated block and the need for another seventeen reverse terms (for words such as 'serendipity', 'amass' and 'perennial'). That wound up being the only thing that happened with the campaign on Wednesday, and owing to real-life events on Thursday and Friday, it turned out to be the last thing that happened with the game this past week. My Plan for this week - go full-bore on the translation effort in Chapter 2.2. I'll likely do as I've done in the past, translate what I can and go back for any new and re-purposed terms later. There are 84 text blocks to go in the Chapter at the moment but a lot of them are small one-line blocks, and so it should be possible for me to go ahead and knock out a good number of blocks this week. I am anticipating another restricted working week this week (I already know that I'll be unable to work on the campaign two days this coming week), but I'm still hopeful that I'll be able to report substantial progress next week. I continue to hope that the translation effort won't require too many more new reverse terms, though if the pattern holds I can count on adding at least another hundred terms to the lexicon two weeks from now... Well, that's all I've got for this update. The next scheduled update will post to the WCRPG site and CIC forums sometime between 11-14Z on Monday, October 17th. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts